thewrongtalefandomcom-20200214-history
Trial By Tale
The '''Trial by Tale '''is a competition held at the end of the first school year at the School for Good and Evil. The top Ever and top Never from each forest group is elected to compete in the Trial, along with two wildcards chosen by the staff that were not the top Ever or top Never in their group, but would make good competitors. Starting at 10:00 PM, in order of the lowest ranking Ever and Never (irregardless of their group), competitors filter into the Trial every fifteen minutes until the top Ever and Never enter the Trial. The Winner of the Trial by Tale was Jackson of Ravenswood, the Ever Wildcard from Group 7. The Trial by Tale 10:00 PM Arabella of Crims and Grump of Oz enter the Trial. 10:15 PM Maria of Rainbow Gale and Herma of Woods Beyond enter the Trial. 10:19 PM Maria of Rainbow Gale is eliminated by faculty obstacles. 10:21 PM Arabella of Crims is eliminated by Herma of Woods Beyond. 10:29 PM Grump of Oz is eliminated by faculty obstacles. 10:30 PM Elspeth of Putsi and Alistair of Avalon Towers enter the Trial. 10:43 PM Alistair of Avalon Towers is eliminated by Elspeth of Putsi. 10:45 PM Jackson of Ravenswood and Drew of Sleeping Bough enter the trial. Drew of Sleeping Bough is eliminated by Jackson of Ravenswood. 10:50 PM Elspeth of Putsi is eliminated on her own accord. 11:00 PM Maxine of Camelot and Gonto of Ginnymill enter the Trial. 11:15 PM Simon of Hamelin and Hildegard of Kingdom Kyrgios enter the Trial. 11:17 PM Hildegard of Kingdom Kyrgios is eliminated by Jackson of Ravenswood. 11:24 PM Maxine of Camelot is eliminated by Gonto of Ginnymill. 11:30 PM Eira of Arendelle and Bludwan of Netherwood enter the Trial. 11:42 PM Herma of Woods Beyond is eliminated by faculty obstacles. 11:45 PM Alfred of Nettle Forest and Asgre of Wonderland enter the Trial. 11:51 PM Gonto of Ginnymill is eliminated by Simon of Hamelin. 12:00 AM William of Foxwood and Ridley of Atlantica enter the Trial. 12:02 AM Alfred of Nettle Forest is eliminated by Bludwan of Netherwood. 12:11 AM Ridley of Atlantica is eliminated by William of Foxwood. 12:15 AM Roxanne of Woods Beyond and Sadie of Bloodbrook enter the Trial. Simon of Hamelin is eliminated by Asgre of Wonderland. 12:21 AM Asgre of Wonderland is eliminated by William of Foxwood. 12:28 AM Eira of Arendelle is eliminated by Sadie of Bloodbrook. 12:30 AM Aaron of Maidenvale and Rowena of Ravenswood enter the Trial. 2:43 AM William of Foxwood is eliminated by Sadie of Bloodbrook. 2:44 AM Aaron of Maidenvale is eliminated by Rowena of Ravenswood. 2:56 AM Bludwan of Netherwood is eliminated by Roxanne of Woods Beyond. 3:07 AM Roxanne of Woods Beyond is eliminated out of mercy by Jackson of Ravenswood. 3:34 AM Sadie of Bloodbrook is eliminated by Jackson of Ravenswood. 3:59 AM Rowena of Ravenswood is eliminated by Jackson of Ravenswood. Jackson of Ravenswood is declared as the last remaining competitor. Due to Trial rules, despite being the defacto winner, he was not let out of the Trial grounds. 5:11 AM Jackson of Ravenswood is declared the winner of the Trial. He leaves the Trial grounds, 1 hour and 12 minutes after the last elimination. Trivia * Drew of Sleeping Bough is the only competitor to last under a minute, being eliminated by Jackson of Ravenswood just as the two entered. * Jackson of Ravenswood was the competitor to last the longest in the trial, lasting 6 hours, 26 minutes. He was closely followed by Bludwan of Netherwood, lasting 3 hours and 26 minutes. * Roxanne of Woods Beyond is the only competitor to be eliminated by someone from her own school if you don't count Elspeth's self-elimination.